Saving Her by mandy52799
by Carlisle Uncovered Contest
Summary: She's alone in the world, and everything is going wrong. All he wants to do is help her.


**Title: Saving Her**

 **Summary: She's alone in the world, and everything is going wrong. All he wants to do is help her.**

 **Pairing: CarlislexBella**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word count: 4,289**

* * *

Prologue:

"Why Carlisle? Why do you just happen to always be right there when I need you? Are you some sort of creeper? You got a thing for young girls?"

"Its just...I'm not a pervert, okay? I just see you, and you are just so pretty, and I just want to help you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Carlisle Cullen ran his hand down his face. The exhaustion of another long shift in the ER starting to set in. He grabbed the last chart from the triage nurse. The ER had been insanely busy for a Tuesday afternoon, but things finally slowed down. Glancing down at the name on the chart, he let out a groan. Bella Swan, cock tease extraordinaire. It's not that she meant to be. No, in fact she was pure as the driven snow, and sweet as apple pie, all of which appealed to Dr. Cullen immensely. Too bad she was more than twenty years his junior, and best friends with his daughter.

Taking a deep breath, he plastered a smile on his face and pulled back the curtain. The smile immediately fell when his eyes landed on the brunette beauty. Tear tracks stained her ruddy cheeks, and her small frame shuddered from her repressed sobs. His heart broke at the sight.

"Bella, sweetheart, what happened?"

"I...Edward broke up with me, and I," she let out a small sob "I know I shouldn't have been driving when I was so upset, but I was stupid and now she's gone..."

"Who's gone?" He asked in a panic, thinking Alice must have been with her. Those two were thick as thieves.

"My truck, Bertha. She...she was the last thing I have of Charlie," she choked out.

Carlisle's heart broke for the young woman. She was barely 18 when her father died, and this last year had been rough on her. He decided right then and there, he was going to do right by this girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella woke up stiff and sore on Wednesday morning. Her heart was broken, but she found it hurt more for the loss of her beloved truck, than id did over her now ex-boyfriend. Slowly, she made her way through her morning routine, dreading the fact that she no longer had a ride to work. Looking out the window at the splashes of rain, she sighed. _Great, just great,_ she thought. She grabbed her raincoat and rubber boots and headed out.

A mile down the road, Bella was soaked, despite her rain gear. She shivered as she looked at her watch. There was no way she was going to make it to the Diner in time for her shift. As she was about to pull out her phone to call in to work, a familiar car pulled up beside her.

"Hey Sweetheart, need a ride?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car was warm inside, and the seat heater on the passenger side was already warmed. He knew Bella would need a ride to work, but he didn't think she would leave so early. He had called the diner, under the pretense of needing her schedule so he could plan a surprise for his daughter. No one questioned the towns trusted doctor. He glanced over at the mass of wet curls shielding the gorgeous girl from his. He was glad she trusted him. He just hoped she never figured out how he felt about her. He drove slowly to the diner, savoring every minute in her quiet presence.

"Bella, sweetheart, you really shouldn't be walking in this weather. You could get hurt, or sick." She simply nodded in reply, before unbuckling her belt and stepping out. He hung his head. _I'm such an idiot,_ he thought. _Of course she didn't have another choice._

"Carlisle?" Her sweet voice had him lifting his head, "Thank you," she whispered before darting into the building. Hearing his name on her pouty lips had him flying for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unfamiliar car sat sparking in her driveway. The sun that finally broke through the clouds danced off the shiny silver paint. Other than Alice, no one ever visited Bella. She couldn't imagine who it could be. As she walked up the drive she noticed no driver in the car. Continuing to her door, she saw a note taped upon it.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _Sweetheart, I was such a fool for lecturing you this morning. I know you feel like you have no one to turn when you need help, but I want you to know you always have me. As you know, Esme took many things from me in the divorce, but one thing she left is her old car. I don't need it, and it's just sitting around collecting dust, so I would like you to drive it._

 _Yours, Always,_

 _Carlisle_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a lot of convincing on his part, but Bella finally agreed to use the Volvo. He insisted she was doing him a favor, keeping it in running order. Eventually, she gave in. He enjoyed every moment of hearing her soft voice on the phone. He imagined what it would be like to wake up to that voice in the morning. He groaned at the thought. As much as he tried to keep his feelings for her innocent, it was getting harder and harder. And so was his cock. He closed his eyes, as he reached down and stoked his cock. He pictured her pretty little lips parted softly, as her big doe eyes blinked up at him. He moaned at the thought of her down on her knees. She would show him how grateful she was. He continued to pleasure himself with thoughts of the 19-year-old-beauty, feeling his balls tighten, he stroked himself till his bare chest was covered in spunk. He felt guilty, but more than that he felt an aching need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Working at the diner had never been Bella's goal in life, but then again she never saw her life turning out the way it had. She thought she would go off to college, get a good job, meet a wonderful man, and settle down and have a family. More than anything she wanted a family. Growing up, all she ever had was Charlie. While he was a good man, he was often distant. He was married to his job, and left her to her own devices much of the time.

She was incredibly lonely, until the bright and bubbly Alice Cullen had moved to Forks their freshman year of high school. Suddenly she had a best friend, and occasionally she got to be part of a family. Esme Cullen wasn't the best mom, but she was the only mom Bella ever knew, so she adored her. When she left Carlisle for her boss, she was just as devastated as Carlisle and Alice were.

When Charlie died a week after her graduation, so did her dreams. She had planned to go off to college with Alice to make all her dreams a reality, but she could no longer afford the luxury. She was drowning in the debt that Charlie left behind, and was struggling to make ends meet. The diner was the only place in town hiring, so she tied on an apron and a smile each day, and worked her hardest just to get by.

Unfortunately, she suffered the misery of her coworkers. Lauren and Jessica, the high school mean girls, were still at catty as ever. They often berated her about her appearance, tripped her whenever they could, and frequently stole her tips. The bright spot of her day was her boss, Edward Masen. He was handsome, with auburn hair and a killer smile. He flirted with her outrageously always complimenting her and brushing against her. They fell quickly into a relationship. For once, she was happy. She thought she was in love. That was until he walked into his office on her day off, hoping to surprise him. Surprise him, she did, as he was balls deep in Lauren's mouth.

Since then, working at the diner had been absolute hell. Lauren did her best to rub it in that Bella had lost Edward to her. Edward became harsh and critical of everything Bella did. Nothing she could do was good enough. The tables weren't clean enough, the orders weren't delivered fast enough, she wasn't friendly enough to the customers, or she was too friendly for his liking. She knew he wanted her to leave, but she had no other place to go.

At least there was one bright spot in her day. Alice's dad, Carlisle, had taken to visiting each day at lunch. Seeing his smiling face always made her feel less alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smile fell from Carlisle's lips as Bella turned away to fetch his coffee. He could hear the other waitresses' nasty remarks about his sweet girl. It was the same every day. Alice had confided in him that Bella was being given a hard time, and begged him to keep an eye on her while she was away at school. Carlisle had jumped at the chance to see Bella more often.

The sound of glass breaking and shouting coming from the kitchen had Carlisle on his feet. Pushing the swinging door open a few inches, he saw his sweet girl huddled on the floor, picking up pieces of the broken mug, while Edward Masen stood over her, screaming.

"You stupid bitch! Why are you so fucking clumsy? I don't pay you to break all my shit!"

"I'm s-s-s-orry Edward," she stuttered, "You just caught me off guard when you touched me."

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before. Is that your problem? You can't deal with me not touching you? Are you jealous of what Lauren and I have? She's not a frigid little bitch like you." A tear ran down Bella's cheek as she ducked her head and mopped up the spilled coffee.

"ENOUGH!" Carlish roared. "You have no right to treat her that way! Bella, come here sweetheart. We're leaving." He reached out to help her to her feet.

"Fine, LEAVE!" Edward shouted, "And don't even bother coming back. We don't need worthless cunts like you here anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What am I going to do?" Bella sobbed. Carlisle had driven her home, only to find a foreclosure noticed attached to the front door. Her breathing was starting to come in short pants and spots were clouding her vision.

"Calm down sweetheart, it's going to be okay."

"How can you say that? I have no job, and soon I'm going to have no house? What am I going to do?"

"Simple, you can move in with me. You know I have large house, and with Alice away in college, it's just me. It would be nice to have some company."

"I couldn't do that Carlisle. I couldn't take advantage of you."

"Nonsense. I won't take no for an answer. Let's get you packed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella had been living with Carlisle for a month now, and it was heaven and hell. He loved seeing her beautiful face every morning, talking about their days over dinner, and snuggling on the couch to watch movies. But he always wanted to pull her closer, feel her skin on his, kiss her sweet lips and love her like a man. His dick was raw for as often as he found himself tugging on it. His water bill had never been so high, and it wasn't due to his houseguest. Or maybe it was. Afterall, it was her fault he had to take two showers a day.

Carlisle was also pleasantly surprised to find that Bella was an avid cook. Her skills far surpassed that of his ex-wife. Sitting down to a home cooked meal with a beautiful girl each night felt a bit like playing house. He longed to tell her how he felt, but he knew if he did, he risked losing her forever. He couldn't let that happen, couldn't let that poor girl be all alone again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ouch" Bella held her injured hand to her chest as she ran to the sink. Immediately, Carlisle was on his feet.

"Let me see it, baby." He gently pried her hand away. "It's just a little burn. I'll put some ointment on it and wrap it for you. I'll be right back." He quickly returned with the supplies to treat her hand. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. She stared at him with her big doe eyes, and his heart melted.

"There, all better."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I don't know what I'd do without you." She leaned forward and kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

"Anything for you," he ground out in a suddenly deeper voice. He cleared his throat. "I'll be back, I'm going to take a shower." Carlisle ran out of the kitchen and quickly up to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella has just returned to her simmering pot of tomato sauce, when the ringing phone interrupted her.

"Hello, Cullen residence," she answered.

"Where is my husband? And why does he have a woman answering his phone?" Esme shouted down the line. Bella considered telling her who she was, but decided Esme deserved to suffer a little bit for all she had done to such a kind man.

"He's in the shower right now, can I take a message?" Bella replied with a smirk.

"You can get his ass out immediately, so I can ask him why in the hell I heard he gave my car away!"

Bella sighed. This was all her fault. "Esme, can you hold on a minute. I'll go get him." She covered the mouth piece of the phone and headed up to Carlisle's room. She found the door ajar, and heard him moan out her name. _Oh God! He must have fallen!_ she thought, as she rushed into the room. She burst through the bathroom door, only to find him standing in the shower, in all his glory, hand firmly wrapped around his cock as he stroked himself to completion.

"FUCK YES! BELLAAAAAAAA!" he shouted.

A soft thump alerted him to her presence.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? What the fuck is going on?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella stood there expressionless as Esme continued to shout over the phone. Carlisle quickly turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel.

"Bella? Baby? Are you alright?"

"Esme's on the phone. She needs to speak to you."

"Bella?"

"I have to go." She quickly turned and ran from the house.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. He picked up the phone. "This better be good Esme."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle drove around for an hour trying to find Bella. It was late and he was worried for his sweet girl. He pulled up to the park where Alice and Bella always hung out after school. As he was walking to the swings, he caught sight of a couple arguing. No, not a couple. Edward had Bella by the wrist as she struggled to pull away.

"Let her go." Carlisle growled out.

"Oh, lookie here, its your new sugar daddy! Do you put out for him?"

"Edward, please don't," she begged.

"Please don't, what? Tell him how you are nothing but a cock tease? Tell him how I wasted months on you? How your panties must be an iron vice? I'm sure he's already figured it out. Or maybe I should tell him how you called ME tonight, crying about how you had nowhere to go, hoping I'd give you a place to stay," he sneered. "You're not worth it anyway," he sneered as he shoved her away. She stumbled, but before she could fall, she found herself in Carlisle's arms. They stared at each other for a beat too long, before she quickly righted herself.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella had reached her breaking point. She was done with being meek. She was done with being used. She wasn't going to be a doormat anymore.

"What the fuck Carlisle?" She blushed at her own language.

"Baby..."

"Don't 'Baby' me! What is going on here?" Standing in the living room of her saviors house, she wasn't sure she wanted to be there anymore. "I think I should go." she turned toward her room to collect her things.

"Please, don't," he cried. He gently grasped her arm and turned her towards him. She saw tears welling up in her eyes, but she wasn't going to give in this time.

"Why Carlisle? Why do you just happen to always be right there when I need you? Are you some sort of creeper? You got a thing for young girls?"

"Its just...I'm not a pervert, okay? I just see you, and you are just so pretty, and I just want to help you."

"Like you would help Alice?"

"No, not like Alice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle had never been as scared as he was in that moment. The thought of driving Bella away tore his heart in two, but the tiny flicker of hope drove him to keep going.

"I want to take care of you. I want to give you everything you need. It makes me feel good to take care of you."

"Why does it make you feel good? You get off on people owing you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

"No sweetheart. It makes me feel good to see you smile. To see you without the weight of the world on your shoulders. Those carefree moments with you are breathtaking. I want to take care of you because I love you."

"I...what?"

"I know. I know its wrong!" He pulled at his hair as he paced the room. "It's just. God, you are so beautiful, and I look at you and I see my future with you and I just want it so much. You are my everything and you don't even know it!"

"I think..." she paused, gnawing at her lip. "I think I need some time alone." She turned and quietly crept up to her room. His heart shattered with the soft click of her door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle laid awake, listening to the ticking of the clock in the hall. He'd fucked up good this time. Not only would Bella never forgive him, but Alice wouldn't either. He was sure Bella wouldn't want anything to do with them after his great confession. He sighed, and rolled to his other side.

He was staring at the numbers on the clock when he heard a timid knock at his door. He shot up in bed as the door cracked open. "Bella?" he called out.

"Carlisle?" she whispered, "Can I come in?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You're always welcome." She quickly crossed to his bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. "You have been nothing but kind to me, and I was horrible to you!"

"Shhhh, it's okay, baby," he said, as he brushed the hair out of her face. "You've been through so much and I just threw even more at you. I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm so sorry, sweet girl." Their eyes locked, both of them falling apart, but maybe it was time for them to fall together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle pulled back the blanket, and invited Bella into his bed. She looked on her face reflected her trepidation.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I just want to hold you. You look like you could use a hug right now." Bella crawled into his bed, and rested her head on his chest. They snuggled together in the quiet of the night.

"I do love you," she whispered into the dark. "I always have, but it always felt wrong."

"Why would it feel wrong?"

"Because you guys were my family. Esme was the only mom I ever knew. I felt dirty thinking about how handsome you were, when you belonged to her."

"I don't belong to her anymore," he whispered, as he stared at her lip. She licked her own in response. His resolved snapped and he leaned in capturing her lips. Lighting ran through both of their veins as the kiss intensified. Before she knew it, Bella was pinned to the bed with the delicious weight of him on top of her.

"Carlisle," she gasped as she pushed on his chest, "I've never..."

"I know." He covered her mouth with his own as he thrust his cock into the soft cotton covering her warm body. She let out a loud moan at the contact.

"We don't have to tonight, but I can still make you feel good," he breathed, as his hand ran down her body, reaching the small sleep shorts she wore. She nodded and his hand slipped below the waist band, feeling her slick heat covering his fingers.

"Fuck, you are so wet baby. Is this for me?"

"Yes, yes, only for you, Carlisle." He rubbed at her nub until she was arching off the bed. His lips traveling down her neck to the top of her tank top. He nudged the neckline down and his mouth closed upon her breast causing her to cry out.

"That's it baby. Just feel." he encouraged, while his index finger dipped into her tight opening. "Oh, baby, you feel perfect." He continued rubbing her clit as he finger fucked her gently. Her body heated and tightened til she thought she would explode. She writhed beneath him as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy..

"CARLISLE!" She screamed as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as Carlisle enjoyed kissing Bella, and being knuckles deep inside her, he was also enamored with simply holding her hand. The town may have been looking at them with judgemental eyes, but he was proud to have her on his arm. Dating Bella made him feel young again. The love and friendship they already had to each other evolved and grew to include lust and passion. And they were both about to explode from it. Carlisle wanted to go slow to make sure Bella was ready, and boy was she ever.

Their night-time activities had progressed from fingers and frottage to lips and tongues in hidden places. Soon night time turned to day time, and the horney couple couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and Bella was baking a pie. Alice was due home the next day, and they hadn't decided what to tell her. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"We could just try to act normal, and maybe she won't think anything is going on?"

"Not likely," he said as he thrust his cock into her from behind. He was very distracting.

"We could always tell her we're fucking." She said coyly.

"But that would be dishonest," he said with a kiss on her neck.

Bell turned in his arms, her lips centimeters from his, "It doesn't have to be a lie..." Suddenly she was whisked up into his arms as he swiftly carried her to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cxb~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle laid her gently on the bed, and just stared at her for a few moments. He was far from being a virgin, but he was nervous. This woman was his life. Bella rose to her knees and tugged his shirt up. Taking the hint he removed it, and reached out for hers. As he exposed her skin to his hungry eyes, he leaned forward and kissed the tops of her beautiful breasts. Unhooking her bra, he fondled the full and supple skin. Her breasts were beautiful, much like the rest of her. She reached out and undid his pants. He removed them as well as his underwear, standing before her in all his glory. She stood from the bed and removed her own pants and panties. For the first time they were fully exposed to each other. Carlisle gently ran his hand down her stomach.

"Lay back, baby" Bella complied slowly, in a dreamlike state. His hands ran over the length of her body as he climbed on the bed. She widened her legs to make room for him. As his fingers reached her apex, he slid down so his mouth could join them. He tongued her till her hips were thrusting off the bed, bucking her clit into his mouth. He loved her with his mouth til she was gasping his name, coming all over his face.

He crawled up her body, kissing his way back up to her lips, where he kissed her fiercely. "We'll tell her we are in love. I'll tell her you are my life. You are my future. You are my everything," he said and then kissed her again, as the head of his cock rubbed against her swollen nub.

"Carlisle, please," she begged. He reached for the bedside drawer, but she stilled his hand. "Just you. I want to feel all of you." Carlisle nodded his acquiescence, and slowly slid into her tight warmth. Luckily, all their previous activities had taken care of her barrier, and she was ready for him. She moaned in pleasure as he bottomed out inside of her. His strokes started slow and loving until she made it known she needed more. Thrusting her hips up and wrapping her legs around him, he got the signal...she needed it harder. She needed it faster. She just needed.

Carlisle thrust into her with an intensity he'd never felt before. They were so lost in their pleasure, they didn't hear the door slam downstairs. Didn't hear the footsteps outside the door, or the knock before the door opened.

"Daddy, I'm Home!...Daddy?"


End file.
